Little push
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Ymir siempre había pensado que una mujer enamorada es bastante obvia. Lo había confirmado con Ackerman, con Hoover y con Braus; se notaba que esa escocesa necesitaba una ayuda con Jean Kirschtein, asi que, ¿Por qué no ayudarla un poco?, después de todo, iba a sacar beneficios de ello. [JeanSasha][Leve Male!Ymir X Sasha][GENDERBENDER]
**¡** **Y vuelvo con algo nuevo!, inspirado en un one shot de Hetalia.**

 **Pues antes de leer me gustaría que sepan es un one shot algo extraño, hahaha~ tiene de todo.**

 **vale, ojala les guste.**

* * *

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!** **GENDERBENDER EN CIERTOS PERSONAJES. MALE!YMIR. MALE!CHRISTA! FEM!ARMIN FEM!REINER FEM!REINER FEM!BERTH MALE!ANNIE**

 **Ligero Au-OOC**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Little push**

 **One shot By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ymir nunca había terminado de comprender a las mujeres, cabe decir que ni siquiera se molestaba en comprenderlas, después de todo era un hombre. No gustaba de tener tantas amigas, excepto por poseer un considerable numero de admiradoras que lo veían en la distancia, algunas incluso se atrevían a guiñarle el ojo o hacer algún intento de coquetería, sin embargo, Ymir las ignoraba olímpicamente y dejaba que sus ojos cayeran puestos en su pequeño amigo, Christoph Lenz; el considerado "Dios" de la tropa 104°. Había escuchado rumores por parte de algunos imbéciles, de que ambos eran homosexuales y que por eso solían no tener interes en ninguna mujer.

Al nórdico le valía una mierda lo que pensara el resto, después de todo, no había una ley que prohibía a las personas homosexuales volverse soldados, ¿o sí?. A la mierda, ¿ a él que carajo le importara?, él solo tenía su culo en la milicia por Christoph, y si se pensaba que era gay tampoco era del todo mentira.

Estaba casi seguro de que el rumor había sido inventado por alguna de sus rechazadas fanáticas, quien por rencorosa, decidió crear algún chisme como medio de venganza. Y todo por haberle dedicado un simple "No", cuando se le declaró. No le agradaban las doble caras, de esas que solo se dedicaban a fingir para algunos y luego quitarse la máscara, por eso la rechazó.

" _Por hipócrita"—_ Pensó el cadete moreno, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Las mujeres son unas obvias cuando querían, esa era uno de sus pocos conocimientos respecto a ellas, después de todo, tenía una única amiga mujer. Sasha Braus.

La había conocido de la misma forma de la que había conocido por primera vez a Christoph. La misma noche del entrenamiento en donde la mandaron a correr hasta que se encontrara terriblemente moribunda, y en efecto, estaba hecha un saco muerto cuando la conoció. Ni siquiera noto su presencia— _estaba ocupada devorando un pan baguette—_ , sin embargo, por culpa del ángel alemán, tuvo que cargarla hasta su habitación, que por mera coincidencia, quedaba a un par de pasos de la de ambos muchachos. Esa misma mañana, ella le agradeció y desde ahí se podría decir que se volvieron amigos, al menos ella y Lenz se llevaban de maravilla.

Quizás si podía decir que tenía _**una**_ amiga, y es posible que sea la única. Al principio solo era su amiga por conveniencia, pero después empezó a considerarla una buena compañía, siempre y cuando tenga algo comestible en la boca para que no hablara como una cacatúa de Escocia.

De igual manera, Sasha no era una chica tan femenina, al contrario, no tenía ninguna intención amorosa ni con él ni con sus otros amigos hombres, exacto, hombres; por que Sasha solo iba de un lado a otro siempre y cuando sean otros chicos. Casi no la veía hablando con chicas, solamente con Ackerman, y una que otra vez con Rachel Braun; es mas, Ymir se sorprendía ver a la castaña hablando con otras chicas, sin embargo, la conversación no duraba mucho y volvía a su grupo social, conformado por él, Chris, Connie, Marco y Jean.

Sin embargo, el muchacho pecoso podía decir que de cierta manera, Sasha tenía características que la hacían ver femenina. Una de esas era lo obvia que era cuando hablaba con el chico que se notaba a leguas que le gustaba. Si, eso era lo único que había aprendido de las mujeres; lo obvias que eran cuando estaban al lado del chico que les gustaba. No solo lo veía en Sasha, si no en como Ackerman seguía al idiota de Jaeger cual pollito, a veces notaba como Beth Hoover le dedicaba tímidas miradas a Andrew Leonhardt—¿ _que le veía esa estúpida a ese ruso narizón?—_ , incluso había pillado a Arlet mirando de forma discreta a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, solo bastaba una temeraria mirada suya para que ella volviera a dirigir su vista hacia otro punto. Y todo eso, hacía que las mujeres sean evidentes mientras hablaban con las personas que les gustaba, y de esta forma, es como Sasha estaba incluida en el grupo.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

La tarde del entrenamiento había sido menos tediosa, y en estos momentos, la mayoría de los reclutas se encontraban en el comedor de la institución militar descansado, comiendo y pasando el rato. Cuando él junto con Connie y Christoph, llegaron hacía el lugar, apostaron a que no encontrarían mucho que escoger— _aparte de que la comida era un asco—_ , debido a que Sasha había devorado casi toda la comida cual animal, después de todo, la muchacha se había estado quejando todo el día de que tenía hambre. Grande fue la sorpresa del alemán, el americano y del sueco, que no encontraron a Sasha comiéndose hasta las mesas, sino, que estaba hablando con Jean Kirschtein, uno de los amigos de la escocesa.

Connie se aguantó una carcajada, el rubio rió de forma encantadora, mientras que Ymir bufó aburrido. El trío de chicos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: _**MUY OBVIA.**_

Sasha siempre había negado que estaba enamorada de Jean, es mas, decía que solo eran amigos y que ella lo ayudaría con Mikasa Ackerman, sin embargo, al hablar con él actuaba diferente, el único que no se daba cuenta era el propio Jean.

" _Ya decía yo que los franceses son unos idiotas"—_ habló mentalmente mientras le dedicaba una mirada a ambos chicos.

Desde donde estaba sentado, tenía una vista _"increíble"_ de la escena que estaba montado Braus. Se suponía que debería estar prestando atención a su comida, o al menos a la conversación entre Connie y el rubio, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, encontraba entretenido la conversación entre sus dos amigos— _aún no sabía si considerarlos amigos._

Jean parecía estar sonriendo de forma divertida, escuchando atentamente a su amiga, mientras que Marco miraba la escena de una manera muy discreta, lo suficiente como para darle su espacio a los chicos— _él también se daba cuenta de que Sasha sentía algo por su mejor amigo._ La sonrisa de Braus era encantadora, mostraba un rubor pálido el cual pintaba su rostro escocés, mientras que sus ojos castañizos brillaban al igual que su rostro entero, cabe decir, la misma Braus desplomaba cierto brillo alrededor de ella.

—Las chicas se ven lindas cuando están enamoradas— escuchó el comentario de Lenz, quien sonreía encantado al ver a sus dos amigos.

—Creo que alguien va a cambiar las patatas por los caballos.—se burlo Springer, mientras se robaba un bocadillo del plato de Christoph.

—¡Hey, Connie!

—¿Qué?,¿aun lo quieres?— habló el muchacho estadounidense aun manteniendo el alimento en su boca.—Pero Chris, debes admitir que a _Sash_ se le cae la baba cuando esta con Jean.

—Yo pienso que quedarían bien juntos.

De un segundo a otro, el chico empezó a dejar escapar una sonora carcajada que medio cuartel tenía que escucharlo, incluso ambos muchachos sintieron vergüenza ajena al notar todas las miradas que observaban hacia su mesa. Connie tuvo que toser un par de veces, tallarse las lagrimas que salían del borde de sus ojos y acariciar su estomago, el cual le dolía por todas las carcajadas que se había tirado.

El americano se repúso de su ataque, sin embargo, tuvo que sujetarse la boca para no volver a caer en la misma tentación, ni siquiera se había percatado de las cejas arqueadas de Lenz ni del propio Ymir.

—¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?— pregunto el moreno, el cual había salido de sus pensamientos por culpa de la carcajada de su compañero.

Connie se limpio una lagrima restante aun sin quitar su socarrona risa del rostro.

—Me imagine a una patata montando un potro.— dicho esto, volvió a reírse, aunque de forma mas moderada.

—Dios mío, Connie.—solto el rubio de ojos azules.—tú no tienes remedio.

—Asi soy, amigo mío.— se encogió de hombros antes de dar otro bocado al plato del ángel de la tropa de reclutas.

Antes de que ambos jóvenes de baja estatura dieran paso a otra pelea infantil, Ymir ya se había hundido de nuevo a sus pensamientos, observando a Braus y a Kirschtein, los cuales conversaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pues sí, se veían bien juntos. Sasha era algo infantil e inmadura, mientras que Jean sabía comportarse y tomar las cosas en serio; sin embargo, Jean era algo cruel y Sasha podía ser muy amable cuando quería, por es que se aplicaba la siempre conocida " _Ley de los opuestos_ ". Ymir se estaba empezando a desconocer, ¿desde cuando era tan observador?¿y desde cuando le había empezado a importar la situación amorosa unilateral de Braus?

Le daba lastima, de hecho. Por que Jean era un idiota que iba detrás de la japonesa de la tropa. Bien, hasta ahí todo iba de mal en peor, pues para empezar, la asiática estaba detrás de Eren Jaeger y no tenía cabeza para nadie mas— _tal vez para Alice Arlet—_ , sin embargo, el idiota de Jean seguía insistiendo y buscando las maneras de llamar la atención, y cabe decir, que Sasha era cruelmente involucrada en esto, obligandola a escucharlo hablar de Mikasa, obligada a presenciar como los ojos del francés seguían la figura de Mikasa y la ignoraba por completo, obligada a ayudarlo, y no por que él lo quiera, si no por que ella misma se ofreció. Obligada a mentir, e Ymir odiaba a las mentirosas.

En estos momentos por ejemplo, era cuando la asiática salvaje aparecía, robándose toda la atención de Jean y entristeciendo a Braus. Marco le dedicaba una mirada apenada a su amiga, Connie bufaba como si hubiese perdido un juego, Christoph negaba con la cabeza; sin embargo, Sasha seguía sonriendo, fingiendo una risa traviesa previamente preparada.

Ymir ya no soportaba esta función, que mas que escena romántica o levemente cómica, parecía una tragi-comedia alemana.

—¿Ymir?— débilmente preguntó su amigo, al ver como el nórdico se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a los otros miembros de su "grupo amistoso".

Le aburría ver tanto drama, ¿Qué tal si daba un giro a las cosas?, despues de todo, Ymir no hacía nada sin obtener beneficios del favor que realizaba.

Jean recién salía del trance en el que había estado a admirar a la azabache, sin embargo había notado como el morena se les estaba acercando de forma lenta.

—¿Qué hacen _princesas?—_ pregunto de forma satírica, sin embargo, no mostraba una mueca de burla, todo lo contrario, estaba serio, pero eso era de lo que sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado con el tiempo de conocerlo.

—¡Hey, Ym!— saludó la castañiza, Jean alzó la mano en modo de saludo, mientras que Marco sonreía de forma amable.—¿Qué cuentas?

—Bastante bien, mocosa.—soltó, mientras que estiraba sus brazos y los colocaba como una almohadilla para su nuca.—Aunque me sorprende que no te hayas devorado hasta los platos.

Sasha y Jean dejaron escapar una risa.

—No seas malo, Ym.— le llamó con el apodo que le había colocado hace algunas semanas atrás.

—Pero es cierto, es raro que no estés comiendo.—esta vez, aportó Jean.

—¿Prefieres que te ignore por mi preciosa comida?, por que si es así, me puedo ir a comer.— fingió molestia, logrando formar un mohín infantil.

—No te hagas la víctima, que sabes perfectamente que Christoph tiene guardado algo para ti.—se quejó el moreno de alta estatura.

—¡Chris es todo un dios!, si tan solo fuese un poco mas alto…

—Aleja tus colmillos de Christoph, patata.—amenazó el sueco.

—Si no te conociera bien, diria que eres…

—Y si yo no te conociera bien, diria que eres un caballo.— se adelantó el nórdico, dejando que Marco y Sasha suelten una risa que termino contagiando al de pecas.

—Vale, _niñitas.—_ pauso Ymir.—¿ y de que tanto hablaban como para que la patata no devore mi comida?

—Ah, de que el instructor Shadis quiere que mejore mis movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para lograrlo quiere que cambie de compañero.— la escocesa se encogió de hombros mientras devoraba una pequeña papa asada que Marco tenía en su plato. Era verdad, Sasha era buena en técnicas de combate, sin embargo, no se tomaba las cosas en serio, y en lugar de estar entrenando tal cual lo hacían sus amigos y compañeros, ella solo estaba jugando con Connie y haciendo poses estúpidas. Varias veces tuvo que acompañar a Christoph a llevarles comida a ambos chicos, los cuales se habían quedado castigados por sus payasadas.

—¿y que hay de Connie?

—A él tambien lo cambiaron de compañero.—se adelanto a intervenir Marco.

—Si~, pero aun no se con quien.

—Connmigo.— respondió el amable azabache.

—¡Que suerte!¡yo quería ser contigo, Marco!— gimió la chica, mientras se dedico a darle un abrazo al muchacho.

—¿Qué tu no eras con Jean?— pregunto Ymir, algo extrañado. Luego miro al francés, el cual estaba recargandose en la pared.

—Me cambiaron de compañero, aun no se con quien, ¿ y tu?—le cuestiono al muchacho mas alto, el cual chasqueó la lengua al recordar a su molestosa contrincante.

—Con la zorra de Rachel Braun.—escupió con odio, mientras recordaba a la rubia de baja estatura, la cual tenía la fuerza de un maldito toro, y sin embargo, siempre había sido la peor de las molestias. Ambos eran rivales declarados, todo había iniciado por que ella tenía complejos de pedófila y se fijaba en Lenz, y eso, jamas le iba a agradar a Ymir, sobre todo por que esa chica era una desgraciada coqueta, solo por que tenía una bonita figura o un mugroso y largo cabello rubio.

—Con tal que te toque con Mikasa tu eres feliz,¿ No, Jean?—codeó Braus, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

—¡C-cabeza hueca!—exclamó el ruborizado francés.—¡N-no digas esas cosas!¡es mas, deberías estar buscando compañero antes de que Shadis te ponga con cualquier idiota!

Como si eso hubiese sido una gota que colmo un vaso, el silencio empezó a florecer en los labios de la siempre alegre cadete, de la cual, empezó a sentir un intenso calor en sus mejillas y siento temblor en sus manos, lo suficiente como para buscar soporta en los pliegues de su camiseta. Marco e Ymir se quedaron mirando perplejos la escena, a diferencia de Jean, quien encajo una ceja ante tal actitud de su amiga, a lo lejos, Christoph y Connie estaban viendo todo con total atención.

" _Vale, ya se para donde ira a parar esto"—_ Pensó el moreno soldado.

—De..de hecho..— hablo la chica, tomando un tono nervioso que pocas veces usaba.—Pensaba que tu…

Hasta ahí duro la valentía de Braus. Jean había guiado sus ojos hacia Mikasa Ackerman, que como siempre, mantenía un semblante estoico que solo se descongelaba al ver a Eren Jaeger y a Alice Arlet. Y de ahí, la historia se repetía, Sasha fingía una sonrisa, Marco negaba con la cabeza, los muchachos bufaban, y Jean mirando a la japonesa que ni siquiera debía saber de su existencia.

" _Estas princesas me tienen hasta las bolas"—_ penso de forma odiosa.

Era una oportunidad perfecta para darle un giro a las cosas.

—Sasha.—llamó el muchacho, haciendo que la chica se voltee a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ym?—preguntó de forma ciertamente alegre, aunque notablemente fingida, cosa que hacía enfardar a su amigo.

—Yo voy a ser tu compañero.

La joven abrió sus castaños ojos de tal manera, que por voluntad propia, formó un brillo en los mismos.

—¡¿de verdad harías eso, Ymir?!— gritó, de tal forma que ensordeció los oídos de sus otros dos amigos, los cuales no tuvieron mas remedio que mirar hacia la pareja.

—¿Me ves cara de mentiroso?—cuestionó retomando su actitud antipática.

—¡Oh, Ym!—soltó la chica, y de impulso se lanzó al cuello del sueco, quien por primera vez, cedió ante el abrazo de la joven. Es que entre todos sus amigos, el único que se negaba a sus abrazos cariñosos, era Ymir. Sasha tenía la costumbre de abrazarlos a todos, siempre se colgaba de sus cuellos o de sus brazos, sin embargo, cada vez que quería abrazar a su amigo Ymir, este la esquivaba o simplemente la detenía a tiempo, pero esta vez había cedido totalmente a aquella costumbre de la castañiza, sin rechistar y sin tener deseos de apartarla.

Es mas, Jean se percató de algo, ¿acaso ese desgraciado estaba sonriendo con picardía?. Marco casi deja caer su plato al suelo al ver esa sonrisa en las facciones nórdicas del moreno.

Pero, oh, lo que hizo luego fue muchisímo mas extraño, algo que ningun compañero o amigo de Ymir había visto en todo el tiempo de conocerlo.

Sin que Sasha se diera cuenta, pues lo estaba abrazando; Ymir la estaba sujetando de la cintura y atrayendola mas hacia su cuerpo.

Christoph casi escupe el líquido que tenía en su boca, Connie por su parte, no se aguanto y escupió toda su bebida, Marco abrió sus ojos como platos mientras que Jean no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—¡Ymir, eres el mejor!—comento Sasha aun sin separarse del chico.

—Lo se, _preciosa,_ lo se— hecho el cumplido hacia su amiga, de forma en la que todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor los observara con extrañeza, empezando por Jean y acabando en los cadetes que se sentaban en la lejanía de la escena. ¿Ymir actuando amable con una chica?, es mas, ¡¿Ymir siendo heterosexual?!

Si antes Christoph había evitado escupir su agua, ahora se atragantaba con un bocado de su cena.

Sasha, para entonces, había sentido aquella mano traviesa colandose en su cintura, mientras que la otra sujetaba su mano. ¿esas manos eran de Ymir?. Subió la mirada, solo para sentir la vergüenza gobernando todo su ser,¿le estaba sonriendo de forma coqueta?

—Oye…Ymir..—susurro el francés, aun sin poder salir del shock.

—¿Qué?¿te molesta, _Kirschtein?—_ interrogó, retomando un tono de voz bastante inusual en él. Estaba entre lo malicioso y lo coqueto.

—Es que..

—Da igual, no creo que Sasha quiera rechazar mi oferta, es mas…—Pauso gracioso, antes de colocar su brazo alrededor del cuello de la jovencita y pegandola a su pecho.—Ya ha aceptado, ¿a que sí, _preciosa_?

—Y-ymir…—apenas alcanzó a decir cuando el sueco le guiño su ojo derecho y formo una sonrisa ciertamente coqueta, aunque realmente ese no era el verdadero significado.

—¿Te hechas para atrás?, no te quedan muchas opciones. _Tómame o déjame_ , sabes que te pueden expulsar de la milicia si no cooperas.— la castañiza de coleta alta observo hacia Jean, quien no podía disimular su molestia, cosa que deleitaba a Ymir.

—Ymir, ya dejal—

—Mas bien, vamonos a entrenar ahora mismo.—decretó el alto joven, alterando aun mas el ambiente. Sujeto con fuerza el antebrazo de su amiga, haciéndose el que quería arrastrarla hacía las afueras del establecimiento.

—¡P—pero..la cena!— se intento excusar la muchacha.

—Ya comí, y si quieres Christoph nos llevara algo despues.— se adelantó, rogando para sus adentros que Jean tenga las agallas necesarias para intervenir el espectaculo que estaban dando a mostrar a todos sus compañeros.

—Pero yo…

—¡Oigan!—

En todo el ambiente se había escuchado el grito de Jean Kirschtein, haciendo un sonoro eco que reboto en cada pared, logrando que todos los observaran. Sin embargo, Jean no estaba ruborizado por que todo el mundo los veía, no estaba ruborizado por que Mikasa debía estar viéndolo sin interés alguno desde su sitio; Jean estaba ruborizado por que estaba sujetando firmemente la mano Sasha, quien también se había sonrojado por el acto de su amigo.

Ymir estaba empezando a odiar a todos los curiosos que lo miraban y murmuraban a su alrededor.

—No sera necesario, Ymir.— hablo por fin, Jean, mirando a ambos chicos de forma firme.— Yo voy a ser el compañero de Sasha.— declaró, de tal manera que las mejillas de la escocesa se coloreaban de un fuerte carmesí, sus ojos retomaban su romántico brillo, mientras que una radiante sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—¿E-en serio?—susurro la chica, de forma ansiosa y esperanzada.

—Si, seguro.

—Pues por mí no hay problema.—el moreno se encogió de hombros, y el brazo que sujetaba lo devolvió con fuerza hasta que Sasha estaba pegada al cuerpo de Jean.—Ella de todos modos esta de acuerdo.

—¡V-venga, Ymir!¡ Que tu solo buscabas una excusa para no hacer pareja con Rachel!— se burlo el joven sonrojado, separándose con delicadeza de Braus, también para relajarse de toda la situación.

El de pecas dejo escapar una risa socarrona.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?—dicho esto, se dirigió camino a su mesa junto a Sasha, ya que Jean fue a recoger su cena acompañado de Marco, el cual fue testigo de como su mejor amigo susurraba palabras confusas y balbuceos incomprensibles provocados por su la cazadora de la tropa, y desde luego, negandole Bodt que no estaba celoso.

Mientras la escocesa y el nórdico iban camino a su mesa, ella supuso que era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle por que había tomado esa actitud de un segundo a otro, al fin y al cabo, Ymir jamas hacía esas cosas y mucho menos gustaba de ser amable con las chicas.

—Oye..Ym…—hablo la joven, haciendo que su amigo la mirara de reojo con desgano.

—¿Um?

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

La chica hizo un mohín.

—¡Lo de abrazarme y eso!—reclamó en una exclamación. Pero jamas se esperó un bufido irritado por parte del mas alto.

—¿Eres tonta o te haces?

—¿eh?

Ymir dejo escapar otro bufido de enojo que llego a asustar a la castaña.

—Joder, hasta te guiñe un ojo para que me sigas el juego.—declaró sin anestesia, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos hacia la mesa con asiento reservado para ellos y para Marco y Jean.

—Osea que tu..

—Trata de pensar, Braus.—maldijo a lo alto.—Bueno, aunque todo salió mas fácil de lo que pensé.—agregó en voz alta, logrando que el rostro de la joven se pintara completamente de rojo.

—¡Gracias, Ym!—exclamó intentado abrazarse del brazo del sueco, y al lograrlo, el se movió de forma brusca para apartarla.

—Quítate de mi brazo _, förbannelse*…_ —masculló molesto en su idioma natal, cosa que no lo veía todos los días.

— _I don't want..—_ le respondio ella, también en un idioma aprendido en su pueblo de la infancia.

Al final, tuvo que apartarse a la fuerza, y con una risa de puberta enamorada se fue a su mesa a charlar con Connie, el cual no paraba de mencionar lo raro que fue el espectaculo protagonisado por ella,Jean e Ymir, ademas de decirle lo roja que estaba cada vez que Jean daba un paso a la mesa. Christoph, por su lado, la apoyó en todo momento, dandole alguna que otra palmada en la espalda y a reirse de forma bondadosa, pero sin apartar la atención de su amigo mas alto.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasó?—pregunto por fin el pequeño alemán, ganandose la mirada arrogante del mayor.

—¿tengo que hacerlo?— los ojos azules de Lenz, se entornaron mas serios y firmes, dejandole a Ymir sin muchas opciones.—Nada, esas princesas me aburrían con sus estúpideces, asi que esta es la última vez que hago algo por caridad.

—Tu _nunca_ das nada por caridad.—acotó el menor. Ymir solo puso su mano sobre la cabecita rubia del chiquillo.

—Seh, tienes razón.—rió por lo bajo.—Pero sabes algo, quizás debería ir a por Arlet.—se fue suficiente como para que el chico rubio dejara caer su tenedor con el que comía y mirar con sorpresa a su mejor amigo, el cual le dedico su maliciosa mirada llena de picardía.

—¿q-que…

—Es pequeñita y algo tonta, pero ya sabes, lo que quiero lo consigo— observó la figura de la joven Alice Arlet, la cual estaba entablando una conversación con Mikasa Ackerman, mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa de niña y con aires de dulzura, cosa que ruborizo al rubio.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Ymir!

—¡Oye, Arle—

Antes de decir otra cosa, el menor agarró su boca, logrando taparsela antes de que Alice los mirara y al final todos se enteraran de los gustos de la "deidad" de la tropa. Aunque Connie y Sasha ya lo estaban empezando a incitar para que le hablara a la estratega del trío Shinganshina.

Posteriormente, Jean y Marco llegaron con sus platos y así, el grupo de amigos estaba completo. Los seis empezaron a conversar sobre algunas de las trivialidades, aunque Jean y Sasha tenían una pizca de rareza tierna al mantener una charla, es decir, ellos no se aburrían mientras hablaban , pero ahora se notaba que les gustaba conversar mas, por alguna extraña razón, querían escucharse mutuamente e ignorar lo que pasó. Por su parte, Connie empezó a molestar a Chris, y Marco tuvo que ser el mediador entre ellos dos. Ymir estaba tan concentrado en reírse de sus retrasados amigos, que casi no se percata de que un par de ojos lo estaban observando en la distancia de otra mesa muy lejana.

Pero sabía de sobre de quien se trataba. Pues era nada mas y nada menos que Beth Hoover, una de las mejores reclutas de la tropa, y sin duda, una de las mas guapas; tenía unas curvas que no cualquier soldado las poseía, y atributos que pocas mujeres eran dignas poseer, sin embargo, Beth era una chica muy tímida y reservada, que no gustaba de llamar la atención a diferencia de su mejor amiga, Rachel Braun. La chica pelinegra, a pesar de ser una de las mas altas, él era considerablemente mas alto que ella. Pero pese a todo, entre tantas chicas, fue la única en llamar su atención, quizás por su figura tan atractiva o por que era la única capaz de ganarle en combate, o simplemente no lo sabía, y no iba a mentirse a si mismo, le gustaba bastante ser observado por esa tímida alemana.

Sin temor, le devolvió la mirada de una forma mas atrevida, guiño su ojo y le dedico una sonrisa con el mismo objetivo de coquetería, haciendo que la joven se ruborizada completamente y regresara su mirada al plato.

* * *

 **SOy de hablar mas por las notas finales, bien pues primero las aclaraciones. Jean al menos en mis fics, es francés, mientras que Ymir es nórdico-sueco (Las de hetalia entienden), en fin, si han leído celos de novia saben por que lo digo.**

 _förbannelse*: **es una maldición en el mismo idioma Sueco.**_

 **Bien, aqui vemos que el grupo de Sasha son la mayoría hombres (todos), y bueno eso es inspirapo por el fic DEAR STRANGER, de Mega Ayu (Oli twin), y bueno, espero que ella fangirlee con este one shot XD, el cual me quedo largo. Okey, pues dejando de lado eso, me gusto sacar a resolución el leve Ymir x Sasha ( que de hecho fue bastante), pero quiero dejar en claro que Ymir no esta interesado en ella en este one shot, de hecho siente atracción por Beth Hoover (carita pervertida), y quizas...por Chris. Voy a avisar de antemano que haré una coleccionde one shots Genderbender de SNK, y si quieren parejas tienen la libertad de pedírmelas (Cof EXCEPTO ARUANI COF COF), pues no me niego a tantas hehehe~, vale vale, pues en sí tmbien aviso que hare un fic Long de Sasha y con este grupo de amigos, y aviso que tendra de TODO (hasta Yaoi :3)**

 **ah~, y puse levísimo AruKuri, el cual me tome total libertad de escribirlo, y saldra mas de donde vino. ¡Bonno!, creo que eso es todo, bien...**

 **¡Ciao~!**

 **atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
